


apple pie

by ArielArtist



Series: that apple pie life [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Hunter Isaac Lahey, Isaac meets the Winchesters, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielArtist/pseuds/ArielArtist
Summary: "So he reluctantly let Isaac venture off, first and Europe and eventually making his way back to the states, given a few rules: #1 Always answer calls and texts. #2 Stay away from other hunters. #3 Never tell anyone what he is."Isaac always tried to stay away from other hunters. But when a case comes up in a small town in Kansas, a certain pair of brothers change that.
Relationships: Chris Argent & Isaac Lahey, Isaac Lahey & Dean Winchester, Isaac Lahey & Sam Winchester
Series: that apple pie life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177922
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	apple pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction published on AO3. I've had this headcannon for a while, of Isaac becoming a hunter and meeting the Winchester. 
> 
> Also how Isaac views his relationship with Chris is very skewed. Chris cares a lot about Isaac, but Isaac is too traumatized to see it and believe that someone cares about him for him. Happy reading!

Isaac laid in the motel bed, sore from the long day. After taking on a den of vampires (his least favorite monster, maybe it was the wolf in him) on Tuesday and jumping straight onto the Wendigo case the next day, he was exhausted. He had been able to save the two teens that had found themselves in this mess, but didn’t come out unscathed. He lifted up his shirt to inspect the large cut he had gotten from the creature. He touched it gently and winced at the sting. Due to his advanced healing, the wound had already started to close up some, but it was fresh enough that it still hurt.

All Isaac wanted to do was go to bed and sleep off the day, but as his phone buzzed next to him, he knew that was unlikely. He let out a groan as he blindly reached around to grab it and brought the phone in front of him, the bright screen hurting his sensitive eyes in the dim light of the room as he slowly sat up.

As he guessed, the message was from Chris and he knew the man would kill him if he didn’t respond. That was one of the rules about Isaac hunting on his own: always answer his phone. Chris had been nervous about Isaac going off on his own, but the man was needed back and Beacon Hills and they both knew Isaac wasn’t ready for that. 

So he reluctantly let Isaac venture off, first and Europe and eventually making his way back to the states, given a few rules:

#1 Always answer calls and texts. 

#2 Stay away from other hunters.

#3 Never tell anyone what he is.

The last two rules kind of coincided with one another, as his werewolf side was the reason for each. Few hunters were as accepting of werewolves as Chris and even fewer would accept a werewolf hunter into their midst. 

So no matter how much he wanted to drift off into blissful, hopefully dreamless sleep, he knew he had to text back.

Chris: Finish the case?

Isaac: Yeah, about an hour ago.  
What did you need?

Isaac didn’t want to be rude but he was tired and his politeness tended to go out the window when he was tired. Besides he hadn’t slept, in what was it now, 72 hours and even nightmare filled sleep was better than none. Well most of the time. Not really, but he needed sleep to function and therefore to hunt, so ergo, he slept, no matter how unpleasant it was

Chris: Wanted to check up.  
Got a new case for you. Few hours where you are from.

At this the boy sighed, knowing he would never turn a case down no matter how sleep deprived he was. He quickly texted back asking for location and any known information. Chris quickly texted him back. The case was a favor from a friend, who knew that Chris dealt with some weird stuff. While he usually avoided other people on hunts, he knew if Chris trusted this person he would be fine. 

Isaac: Any information?

Chris: When was the last time you slept?

Isaac: That’s not information.

Chris: Isaac...

The boy could practically feel the lecturing tone. He rolled his eyes at the man and his overprotective behavior, but secretly was grateful for it. It was still new to him, having someone in his life who cared. Cared about where he went, if he was okay, if he got enough sleep. It was new, but it was nice.

Chris: Get some sleep. I’ll text you all the info in the morning.

He takes it back. This was not nice. Yes, he wanted to sleep, but once he knew about a case, it almost became impossible for him to do anything else. All he could think about was what if his waiting meant someone died? What if he could have saved them? He wouldn’t let what happened to him happen to someone else. What happened to her.

He texted Chris back, telling him he was fine and he could start now, but he just texted a simple goodnight in response. Isaac let out a groan of annoyance at the response and flopped back on the bed. The springs creaked under him and he winced as the sound grated on his heightened hearing. 

“Great.” A restless, nightmare filled night of sleep it was.

\---

It was early the next morning when Isaac headed out to the small town in Kansas, riding his bike in the early morning sun. He had taken Lydia’s advice (though it hadn’t meant to really be advice, more of a slight) and traded his bike for one with an engine. Chris had texted him the details. 

There had been a series of abductions in a small town and a body with what the police dubbed “stab wounds” in their neck. It seemed like a simple vampire case, probably a small den. Though he wasn’t looking forward to facing the blood suckers, a teenager had been the last one taken. It reminded him too much of him and his friends in high school. And he refused to let the kid die.

He arrived into town around 10, pulling up to a diner for some breakfast. Setting the breaks on his bike down he turned it off and took off his helmet, shaking his tousled hair. Letting out a sigh in the cold December air, he watched it fog in front of him. 

He walked in the diner, the bell on the door jingling behind him. The place looked like a classic old fashion diner, with a few people scattered around the place. A woman who looked like she was in her mid 40s stood behind the counter. It was almost funny how cliché this place was.

Isaac walked up to the counter and set down a 5 dollar bill. 

“Coffee and a bagel, please. Actually two bagels please.”

The women nodded at him, taking the cash and running off to get his order. He sat down pulling out his notebook. He liked to record his travels, made him feel less alone. Yeah he had no one to really share his stories with (except Chris and let’s be honest he would worry too much), but writing down the monsters he took down and the people he saved helped remind him why he was doing this.

He started a new entry, writing down all the information he had, as the waitress returned with his coffee and food. He looked up at the lady with a smile. She smiled back as she poured the hot coffee.

“So what’s got you in town, handsome?”

He sipped his coffee and let out a sigh of contentment. 

“Reporter. I’m in town to write about the recent abductions in murders.” While hunter’s usually used the old FBI trick, Isaac, at 19 looked too young to be in the FBI. Reporter was more believable with his baby face. Even then, he still got a lot of comments about his age.

“You look mighty young, hun.”

Ah, there it is. He smiled back at her.

“Yeah, I’m an intern and no one else wanted this beat. Apparently small town murders ain’t how you make it big, so they sent me.”

She nodded at this and she looked like she believed him. They usually did. Too caught up in their own busy lives to see his lie. 

“On that note, you know anything? Wanna get a head start before my appointment down at the police station.”

She moved around behind the counter filling up the coffee of a few of the other customers, but answered him anyway.

“Well, hun I do know a lot, but I know poor Ashley Canter got taken a few days ago. Poor girl's parents. Also, heard that the FBI are in town. Imagine that, the FBI in our small town.”

Isaac's ears perked up at that. The FBI for a few missing people and a body? Unlikely. Most of the time with small town things like this with only one body and two abductions, wasn’t a priority. However horrible it sounded, it was true. Even just being a hunter for a little under a year, one thing became apparent: the feds did little to help in situations like this.

So knowing it was unlikely to actually be the FBI, Isaac resisted the urge to let out a groan. Hunters. Isaac hated working with other hunters, his werewolf instincts going haywire the whole time and for good reason. They would likely kill him as soon they knew his true nature. 

“Yeah, the FBI. That’s crazy.”

Usually he would just leave town at this point, leaving it up to the other hunters, but Chris had personally asked him to look into this case. Well hopefully they would stay out of his way. Or maybe it was the FBI. Not sure if that is better or worse, as actual agents would also make his job harder.

Having finished helping the other patrons, the women stopped in front of Isaac, resting against the counter.

“Maybe this will be your big break after all, hun.”

He hummed in acknowledgement. “Yeah maybe.”

He quickly finished his bagel, saving the other for the road. Downing his coffee, he said a quick thank you and turned to leave the diner. On his way out he bumped into a large burly man.

“Sorry.”

The man just stared at him and Isaac had the sudden urge to pull out a weapon. This guy was freaking him out. Realizing his scent seemed normal, he relaxed a little. The man continued to stare.

“Everything okay?”

That seemed to snap the man out of his trance.

“Yeah, sorry. Didn’t recognize you, small town and all ya know?” He seemed nervous and Isaac could smell his anxiety. He seemed to pause, thinking about if he should say something else. Isaac just wanted to leave and almost did when the man spoke up again.

“You wouldn’t happen to know, Chris Argent?”

At the name, things began to click for him. This must have been Chris’s old friend, Ronald Reaves, the one who had called in a favor. Isaac let out a relaxed smile.

“Yeah, I do.” Isaac gestured over to a booth, silently asking the man to sit down with him. He obliged, taking off his coat and sitting down in the booth quietly. Isaac sat across from him looking the man up and down. 

He obviously wasn’t a hunter. Isaac had guessed that, as the man wasn’t handling the vampire problem himself. But looking at him, he knew for sure. The man was too fidgety and nervous, lacking the stoic-ness most hunters held. The man still looked wary of him and if Isaac had to guess, even though the man wasn’t a hunter, he had definitely had a run in with the supernatural. He had that edge that civilians and survivors tended to have. 

The man cleared his throat and Isaac realized he had been starring as he went through his analysis. He blushed at that, embarrassed, but nodded at the man to show he was listening.

“How do you know Chris?”

This was a common question Isaac got when he did hunts for people who knew Chris. Most people that Chris knew were as paranoid as the man himself. Isaac decided to go with the story he always went with, the one him and Chris had agreed on.

“I’m his son, Isaac”

The man nodded at this and calmed slightly. Obviously he was not close enough to Chris to discern the lie. And a lie it was. Chris may have trained him, but he knew the older man only cared out of a sense of duty. They both cared about his daughter and that brought them together. The son story was the easiest one to go with and people wouldn’t hassle him. He knew that was the only reason Chris suggested it.

“So you dad tell you what’s going on? The umm,” The man leaned in close and whispered, “the vampires.” Isaac could have laughed at the way the man said it but figured that wouldn't be appreciated, so he nodded, face stoic and serious.

“Yeah he gave the basic info. Two abductions, one body. Puncture wounds on the neck.”

“Yeah, at first we thought little Carol just ran away, off to the big city. She always talked about it so no one was surprised when her bed was empty one day. But then her body turns up two counties over and poor Ashley goes missin’ too. Everyone’s on edge. When the details of the body were released, I knew it was something up your dad’s alley.”

“Yeah I was a few towns over, so my dad sent me. Anything else you can tell me? Any people new in town or seem suspicious?”

The man shook his head. “Nope, only people new around here are you and those feds. They got everyone in a tizzy. Beyond that everyone knows everyone. I don’t think nobody here would do this to those poor girls. Beyond that all I know is the Sheriff has a place he think they may be hidden out. I don’t know where, thats just a rumor ‘round here.”

“Okay well if you can point me in the direction of the police station, I’ll go see if I can wrangle up any more information.” The man pulled out a piece of paper and drew a small little map on it showing Isaac where the station was. It was only a street over. Thanking the man, he got up from the booth and was about to leave when he spoke again.

“You think you’ll find Ashley, before…” He trailed off afraid to say what he meant: Would he find her before they killed her? Isaac grimaced and looked back at him. “I’ll do my best.” With that Isaac left the diner, giving a little wave to his waitress on the way out.

Hopping on his bike, he slid his helmet back on and kicked out the kick stand. Revving his engine, he made his way down the mostly empty street, getting strange looks from the few people walking them. Guess everyone really did know everyone. That would probably make his job harder as people were less likely to trust him, being an outsider and all.

He pulled up to the station, the small building reminding him of the one back in Beacon Hills. Though there were times he missed the town he grew up in, the police station was not a place he missed. Not after his first full moon. He shuddered as he remembered the events that followed that night, being on the run and living in the abandoned train station. Definitely not his finest moment.

Parking his bike again, he walked inside. The receptionist at the front desk looked up at him confused, but with a smile nonetheless. She spoke in a thick southern accent.

“How can I help you, sugar?”

She was looked in her mid 20s and he saw her look him up and down. Perfect. Time to turn up the charm. Isaac gave her an award winning smile and leaned up against the desk.

“Bonjour, je m' appelle Isaac.” He let the slight accent he picked up in France slip into his voice. Girls always swooned at that. This girl was no different as she blushed at him. He took her hand and gave it a quick kiss. Yeah, he knew he was laying it on thick, but he needed as much information as he could get and this method had not failed him yet. “I'm a journalist, from a few towns over, Gridley, where they found the body. I am here to write about the recent murder, but our station sent all the information here. Anyway, I could sneak a peek at those files, mon beau?” She let a giggle at his endearment and he knows he’s got her hook, line, and sinker.

\---

About 20 minutes later, Isaac sat in one of the small offices in the station quickly glancing through the files. He could see why the town was all riled up by this. The body was left in horrible condition and Isaac was more determined than ever to save Ashley from the same fate. 

He quickly took pictures of the pages, not knowing which ones might be important later on. The receptionist, Margaret, had let him look over the files and he didn’t want to get her in trouble by taking the files with him.

One thing that stood out in the files was this abandoned farm about 2 miles out of town. The sheriff had thought maybe the killer was hiding out there, but the judge refused to give him a warrant. Why he needed a warrant for an abandoned building, Isaac had no idea, but that was the great thing about being a hunter. He had no need to bother with warrants and the like.

Deciding that would be his first stop as it seemed the most obvious place for a small vampire den, Isaac began putting the files back where he found them and gathering his things. He opened the door only to run into a firm chest. 

Isaac looked up to be met with the eyes of a massive man. Seriously, this guy was as big as a moose. The man had long dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. He was wearing a suit and was followed by another man. This one was shorter and had light green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Isaac could practically see the gunpowder wafting off them, the scent overwhelming his sensitive sense. Hunters. He had been right. He assumed they were the supposed “FBI agents” in town.

His wolf instinct was screaming at him to shift or pull out a weapon, just screaming DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! Pushing the growing feeling of unease down, he let out a quick apology and went to move past the pair only to find his way blocked by the shorter one. Welp, so much for easy. 

“It’s okay.” The taller one gave him a small smile.

“Can, I…” Isaac gestured past them, trying to show them he did not wanna talk or chat. The two ignored him.

“Haven’t seen you around here before. You new?” Isaac was getting kind of tired of that question. Yes, he knew he was in a small town and everybody knows everybody.

“Just passin' through. Who’s asking?”

The pair looked at each other and simultaneously pulled out two fake FBI credentials. Chris had taught him how to spot a fake a mile away. 

“Agents Hetfield and Simmons.” Isaac almost laughed at the names. Metallic and KISS, really? His brother had been into rock, so Isaac knew the bands well. He tried to look intimidated, as he suspected the pair wanted him to be. 

“Someone told me the FBI were in town, but I didn’t believe them. For a small town? Wow.” He couldn’t resist the sarcastic tone at the end. Guess Stiles rubbed off on him more than he thought. The “agents” tensed at his tone, both looking like they wanted to draw their weapons, but seemed to remember they were in a police station. He smiled at that.

“So, agents, unless you have a quote for the Gridley Gazette,” (Isaac completely guessed on the name),”I’ll be seeing ya.” Pushing past the two, who seemed stunned by his blatant disregard for their badge, Isaac walked back up to Margaret. He handed over the files with a smile.

“Find everything you need, sugar?”

“Almost. Do you know where I could find any information about the farm outside of town? I just need some official information to cite in the paper. Ya know with the Sheriff’s suspicion.”

She seemed a little surprised by this. “Aw, sugar, I didn’t tell ya, but the Sheriff just got back from checking the farm. Nothing there.”

Isaac resisted the urge to curse under his breath. There goes that lead. Either way, he figured he could still look into it. “Well, that’s terrible. Poor girl is still out there. Either way, my boss will want some information on the farm, if you have it.”

Margaret nodded, and wrote something down on a piece of paper. “Give this to Rebecca at city hall, sugar, and she’ll get you the information you need. And that,” She pointed at the number at the bottom of the paper, “is my phone number. Give it a call sometime.” He smiled at her, well more of smirked.

“Sure will, Miss Margaret. Thank you for all the help you have given me, mon beau.”

\---

It was about 10 o’clock that night and Isaac still hadn’t gotten a new lead. He was tempted to call it a night, but knew he wouldn’t be able to rest. Carol Denavada had been found dead 3 days after she went missing. Tonight would be the end of day two since Ashley went missing, meaning the girl likely didn’t have much time left.

He was looking over the information on the farm, but didn’t think it would really help. The Sheriff had checked it out and nothing came of it. Not that he trusted the Sheriff to be able to find the vampires, but the fact that he came back alive meant they likely weren’t there. Not unless...they knew the Sheriff was coming and left. That would mean at least one of them were cozy with the townspeople. It also meant they were more likely to get rid of Ashely sooner and move on to another town. 

Deciding it was worth it to at least check out the farm, Isaac started looking through the info he had on it more vigorously. That’s when a name caught his eye. Now he did actually let out a curse. Grabbing his keys and machete, he ran out to his bike. Anxiety filled him as he drove to the farm, hoping, begging that he wasn’t too late.About half a mile out he stopped his bike, deciding to walk the rest of the way. Keep the element of surprise. 

As he walked through the dense forest next to the road that led to the farmhouse, he thought about the hunters he had run into earlier. Should he have found them and gotten their help? Isaac should easily be able to take on a small den, but what if it was bigger than he thought. Chris always told him that if you're cocky, you get killed. Isaac may not be the most self-positive person, but he certainly didn’t want to die. Especially if an innocent would die with him for his mistake.

Cutting through his thoughts, his ears picked up on a crash ahead of him. Focusing on his hearing on the space ahead, he heard three heartbeats and the unmistakable slow beating hearts of several vampires. Picking up his pace to a fast run, aided by his enhanced speed. Not stopping when he found the farmhouse, since he was aware of the fact that the vampires likely already knew he was here, he barreled through the barn doors.

In front of him sat a pretty morbid scene. There were vampire bodies strewn throughout the room. Definitely more than he thought there would be. In the left hand corner, sat a cage with a girl in it, a girl he recognized as Ashley. And there fending off several vampires, these ones with their heads still attached, were the hunters from earlier.

Even though he had pretty much broken the door on his way in, few of the occupants of the room payed him mind. One vampire turned his way and let out a hiss, charging at him. He swiftly brought his machete around, slicing the beasts head off. Realizing the rest of them were occupied with the other two hunters, Isaac ran over to the cage in the corner. Ashley looked up at him, scared out of her mind. Isaac didn’t blame her.

“Shhh, shh, I’m here to help. Let’s get you out of here.” There was a lock on the cage and though Isaac could use his enhanced strength to break it, he really didn’t want to with two unknown hunters in the room. Pulling bolt cutters from his bag (you would not believe the amount of cages he unlocked as a hunter; it was disgusting really), he cut the lock and quickly opened the door. Isaac helped the girl to her feet. She was covered in dirt and had puncture marks on her neck, but nothing too bad from what he could tell. He was quick to give the girl instructions.

“The road isn’t to far from here. Go out the doors and run to the left. The Sheriff has patrols out so you should be able to wave down a car.” When she didn’t move, Isaac was about to yell at her to go, not wanting to see her get hurt. Instead the girl pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you.” And with that she ran. 

Isaac, quick to return to the fight, turned back around to see something that made his blood run cold. The taller one, Agent Simmons was fending off 3 vampires, so he didn’t notice his partner, Agent Hetfield, cornered and knocked down. Just as the vampire was about to make a lethal blow, Isaac came up behind him, slicing his head off with ease. Thank you werewolf strength.

“That will make for an interesting article.” Isaac quipped with a smirk. The other hunter just stared at him. Isaac offered his hand. “Come on, let’s go help your partner.”

The three of them made quick work of the remaining vampires, Agent Simmons having already taken down one when the other two hunters arrived to help. Leaning against the wall of the barn, face covered in vampire blood (so freaking gross), Isaac let out a pant. Mostly for show, couldn’t be too careful, but he was pretty tired, running on 6 hours of sleep in 2 days and one cup of coffee.

“So Agent Simmons, Hetfield, when’s your next concert?” The tall one let out a snort while the shorter one let out a laugh.

“About when that article in the Gridley Gazette is coming out.” Isaac let out his own laugh at that and stated, “Fair enough.” Soon they heard sirens and Isaac let out a curse. 

“I told Ashley to run to the road and go find help, someone to keep her safe.” The other two looked panicked, all of them knowing the police would have lots of questions when they arrived. 

“You guys got a car? I doubt my bike will fit all of us?” The taller one nodded.

“Good, meet me at this,” he quickly scribbled on a paper, “address. Sadly this hunt ain’t over yet.”

\---

Isaac arrived after the other two, having to run through the forest and dodge police to get to his bike. AFter that he had one stop to make before coming here. He wasn’t sure how long ago the pair had arrived at the quaint little house in the small cookie cutter neighborhood, but they both looked ready for a fight when he pulled up. Taking off his helmet, Isaac shook his head at their weapons.

“We won’t need those.” They looked at each other skeptically, but sheathed their machetes nonetheless. 

Isaac quickly walked up to the door of the house, the other two following. Ringing the doorbell, he heard shuffling footsteps and the click of the lock.

“Hi, Mr. Reeves.” Isaac quickly shoved the man, pinning him to the nearest wall. “Didn’t think I’d come back did you?”

“What the…” The taller one was cut off by the shorter, who had his gun raised and pointed at Isaac and Mr. Reeves, yelling.

“What is going on here!?!”

Isaac almost rolled his eyes at the trigger finger of the hunter. Seriously he saved the man's life, why would he betray them now. That had to build some kind of trust. The boy answered him nonetheless.

“Mr. Reeves here,” he gave the man a shove, “set me up. The reason the Sheriff had such a hard time getting a warrant? Him. The name on the deed of the farmhouse is Ronald Reeves. Got it from his father. He called me here, told me where to get information, information that led to his farmhouse with those blood suckers. My only question,” Isaac turned away from the hunters who seemed placated by his story and towards Mr. Reeves. “...Is why? Why call me in? Why call my dad for a favor when you were clearly helping those vampires? Why call a hunter?”

The man let out a wheeze, and Isaac became aware that he may be holding the man too tight.

“Y-you, have to believe me. I d-didn’t want to help them. They threatened me. Th-they knew I knew Chris and they wanted to trap you. They figured the best way was to take your dad. T-then you showed up a-and I didn’t want you to get hurt, but I couldn’t stop them. I’m sorry!”

Isaac was burning with anger. He was aware that he had made enemies over his time in the McCall Pack and as a hunter, but going after Chris? The wolf in him wanted to rip this man apart for trying to hurt a member of his pack, but he held back. Apparently he wasn’t the only person angry.

The short hunter (Isaac really needed to get their names) looked pissed. So did the taller one, but the shorter looked like he was gonna blow. And he did.

“Are you kidding me?!? You endanger the lives of two young girls, one of whom is dead, and then try and help trap the person who’s risking their life to save them?!?” A warm feeling spread in Isaac’s chest at the man’s words. He didn’t know this guy didn’t, and yet here he was angry on his behalf. It still surprised Isaac when people cared. Isaac shook his head, clearing his thoughts and turned back to Reeves.

“Doesn’t matter. On my way here I stopped by the police department and dropped off all the evidence needed to show you aided and abetted in the abduction and murder of Carol Denavada and the kidnapping of Ashley Canter.” Isaac heard sirens in the distance. “And here come the police. Enjoy your time in prison.”

\---

The three hunters sat in the diner in an awkward silence. Sounds like the beginning of a joke, Isaac thought. They had decided to go to the diner that Isaac had been at that morning for a late night snack and talk about the elephant in the room. Not being able to stand the awkward silence, Isaac adjusted his scarf and spoke up.

“So nice weather we are having?” The silence broken, the two older hunters let out snorts. Isaac let out a laugh himself. The waitress chose that moment to come up and they all ordered quickly. As she left to get their food, the shorter one cleared his throat.

“So, I’m guessing you're not a reporter?”

“Nope, and you’re not FBI. And assuming you aren’t the lead singer of Metallica or from KISS, who are you guys?”

The two looked at each other, like they weren’t sure if they should tell him, which Isaac thought was stupid. He obviously wasn’t out to get them or he would know who they are.

“I’m Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam.” 

“Like the gun?” Isaac wasn’t sure what they were so nervous about. There were plenty of Sams and Deans. Maybe they, like Isaac, had too many enemies to count and were just playing it safe. They were definitely older than him and who knows how long they have been hunting.

Both brothers look taken aback at this, but soon they both smiled and Dean let out a laugh. 

“Yeah like the gun.” After a long pause he spoke again. “And you are?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

Isaac blushed, somehow forgetting to introduce himself. So much for being polite. His father would kill him if he was here. At that thought he almost shuddered, but remembering he wasn't alone, he pushed all thoughts of his dad to the side.

“Sorry, my name is Isaac. Isaac Argent.” It felt weird using Chris’s last name. Well weird in how right it felt, like he was actually Chris’s son. That he didn’t have a stern and craptastic father, but instead a stern and caring one.

“Argent, like the werewolf hunters.” Isaac was brought out of his thoughts by Sam, who apparently recognized Chris’s family name. He nodded warily. Depending how much Sam knew, this could turn real bad real quick.

“That’s why they called you the Wolf Hunter.” Now Isaac was confused and honestly a little terrified. Did the know his secret? The confusion it must have shown on his face as Sam went on to clarify.

“The vampires. When we showed up they said they were hoping we were the Wolf Hunter. They must have meant you, because we know they were trying to trap you and it’s what your family is most known for: wolves.”

Isaac almost let out a sigh of relief at that. They thought he was the Wolf Hunter because his family hunted wolves. Well not his family, he reminded himself, but Chris’s. While it was worrisome that apparently some random vampire clan knew his secret, at least the hunters sitting across from him didn’t know.

“Must be.”

Another awkward silence.

“So your family. Is that why you're hunting when you're so young?”

Now that was not a new question. The few times he did run into other hunters, most of them had similar questions. It was unusual for hunters to be as young as him hunting on their own. If they grew up in a family of hunters, they usually stayed with their families til they were older, as it was dangerous to hunt so young alone.

“Yeah you could say that. Family and well you’d be surprised all the supernatural that seem to be drawn to small towns.” The brothers laughed at this knowing from experience how true that was. There was something about small towns in the middle of nowhere that the creatures of the shadows seemed to love.

The waitress brought out their orders. She placed a salad in front of Sam and in front of Isaac and Dean 2 slices of apple pie. “Looks like we got the same thing.” 

Dean looked over at Isaac’s plate and cracked a smile at him. Isaac looked at Sam’s salad in disgust. “Rabbit food, really? Have some meat or something at least.”

Dean let out a large laugh at this while Sam just shook his head. 

“I like this one Sammy.”

Sam hit Dean on the back of the head and the later angrily glared at his brother. Isaac smiled feeling a sense of peace and calm wash over him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Maybe other hunters weren’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the story. For more with Sam, Dean and Isaac, check out the rest of the series of "that apple pie life".


End file.
